


Just for Him [Background Story and Information]

by saamanthaaaxx



Series: ♥︎ Destiny Among Our Blurred Hearts [Just for Him Collection] [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars - The Force Awakens, Star Wars - The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars - The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Backstory, Be kind please, Ben Solo - Freeform, F/M, FAQ, Fanfiction, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Smut, Trying my best, explicit warnings, extra story information, foundation, making stuff up about star wars, making stuff up as I go, much love❤︎, please heed warnings, this was made with love from the bottom of my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saamanthaaaxx/pseuds/saamanthaaaxx
Summary: Description:In this short piece of writing, I give some backstory on my Kylo Ren fanfiction calledJust for Himthat goes a bit more in-depth than the traditional summary.Additionally, you can find the spotify playlist to this fichere.💖
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: ♥︎ Destiny Among Our Blurred Hearts [Just for Him Collection] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160597





	Just for Him [Background Story and Information]

**Author's Note:**

> As a modest young woman living during the Regency Era in Hertfordshire, England, things had never felt right. That was until one evening, you came across the most charming gentleman you had the privilege of laying your eyes on, by the unique title of Commander Kylo Ren. You were his Angel, and that meant he had his own ways of possessing you, mind, body, and soul. But had Ren's shattering desires, secrets, and abilities been powerful enough to challenge everything you thought you knew about your life, and yourself?
> 
> And more importantly, was there any way your souls would come back to each other?
> 
> [Ultimately, if you read on, you will find that this is a love story taking place between two parallel universes.♥️]

#### Extra Information

> As has been mentioned before, the author of this story (me hehe), is very new to the world of fanfiction as she has recently taken up writing as a little hobby while simultaneously falling in love with Kylo Ren. So yes, you guessed it, here she is writing fanfiction dedicated to the Star Wars fandom. She has an inspired dream to share her story with the world, and make sure everyone knows just how beautiful and deeply emotional her love for this man goes.
> 
> She greatly hopes you enjoy this story, and there are three different formats presented to you to view her writing. She has recognized that different readers enjoy different reading styles. To start, there is the original version, titled, _Just for Him [Kylo Ren - Original Version],_ then there is the second version, titled, _Just for Him [Without Images],_ and finally, there is the third version, titled, _Just for Him [Traditional Version]._ The first (original) version is the full package with all images, chapter recaps, song recommendations, chapter warnings, chapter quotes, and author’s notes at the ends. Next, the second (without images) version has song recommendations, chapter warnings, and author’s notes, however, is devoid of any and all pictures, chapter recaps, and chapter quotes present in the original fic. Finally, the third version (traditional) is purely just her writing. There is simply a chapter summary before each chapter, without chapter warnings, song recommendations, chapter quotes, author’s notes, and images. Please be careful when reading this version because again, the warnings aren't explicitly described there. Try version one or two to see the warnings. You can switch between different versions if you’d like, however, the author wanted to be as inclusive as possible when writing and didn’t want to turn off potential readers by limiting them to a singular format. Furthermore, you can find this story on Tumblr, Wattpad, and Quotev. As of early March 2021, she has taken her writing off of Fanfiction.net and WebNovel.
> 
> This story will contain very explicit themes, and is strictly intended for adults. Some themes are including but are not limited to: unprotected piv sex, oral sex, dominance/submission, pussy licking/cunnilingus, innapropriate use of the force, crying after sex, blowjobs/fellatio, deepthroating, voyeurism/slight exhibitionism, emotionally confusing kylo ren, intense internal conflict, degradation, daddy kink, older male younger female, and other related sexual descriptions.
> 
> Be safe and only read what you are comfortable with <3

#### Background Story

> So, as you can see from this fic author's interesting attempt at summarizing her piece of writing, you are living in England, in the 1800s Regency Era, during one of the most prominent and well-known time periods in history.
> 
> _Or are you?_
> 
> A few chapters into this time period, you discover that everything and all that you thought to be true is turned out to be completely false. You have two sisters, Louisa and Eleanor, who always love and support you despite the fact that you are the adopted daughter of the family, and you have an incredibly strong bond with them, but your bond with Eleanor is irrevocably the strongest. But most importantly and unbeknownst to you, a dangerous group of formidable people hidden from the innocent citizens of Earth known as the Malum Ascendancy is pulling the strings, behind an invisible veil observing the actions of all of those people. And truth be told, it is actually a different year altogether, over a century into the future, and your life subsequently turns around, for better or for worse. You go to a new place called Starkiller Base with a man you met at your father's ball, Commander Kylo Ren, and he ends up escorting you away from the dangers on Earth. He eventually becomes the one to keep watch over you, subjecting you to his relentless control at all times. However, as you already know, Ren is a _beautiful,_ complicated man with secrets you won't be close to comprehending, and he is perhaps the _only_ reason you are willing to allow him to break your precious soul.
> 
> However, your love story with the galaxy's most _beloved_ Commander will ultimately begin to shift between two time periods occurring at the same time: one during the universe with the infamous man named Kylo Ren, and in the more modern universe, you will eventually meet a gorgeous man named Ben Solo Franssen. In this current time period, which takes place in the year 2009, you are a college student who is just trying to find her way in the world. You are trying to come back to the person you always have been, which is a task that proves to be impossibly difficult. Luckily, your family is very supportive of your dreams, aspirations, and hopes in life. Unfortunately, a year before the events described in this story, your younger sister named Eleanor, or El for short, passed away in a tragic car accident caused by an extremely intoxicated driver. After the course of that saddening, devastating event, you found yourself searching for newfound peace and happiness, but it never came. Life became desolate and sad, and even though you still had your boyfriend, Joshua Newberry, he only seemed to facilitate your ultimate downfall. _Literally._ But things change when you meet a man with flowing raven hair in the dainty bookstore you work in, on the 98th block of Avery.

#### Clarification

> To clarify, the past time period and the modern time period are happening at the same time: they are two parallel universes coexisting. However, the modern time period is technically the more recent of the two. In my imagination, I view the modern time period as being what's happening now, as in real life, and the past time period indicates events of another universe, some fantasy land that you have become a part of, and that is different from what is currently happening. But, the good news is that if you ever feel confused about this story, you should. My goal is for it to all come together in the end. If you have any further questions about my story, I have my social media links in my website, which is in my profile description <3

**Author's Note:**

>  **Closing Notes:** I am hoping this backstory was efficient, but even more than that, I hope you enjoy my writing. My only goal is to make you feel something deep in your soul, just as so many other writers have done for me. Much love <3 💖 
> 
> [Original Version Here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977895/chapters/63154471) | [Version Without Images Here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410830/chapters/72252915) | [Traditional Version Here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500581/chapters/72474165)


End file.
